Don't Leave Me Alone
by trumpetgal
Summary: Jack never died in this story!It's been a Month since Jack came back from the hospital and he gets a visit from a old friend. Will his friend help him come out of his shell, even though Jack slammed her out from his life? JackOC
1. Seeing Her Face In The Fallen Snow

Jack got out of the hospital at 4:00 in the afternoon, a month after he was shot. He was looking foward to going back home, but something about him getting shot made him become a mute. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his brothers. All three of the brothers were scared for him. He would sit up in his room, on his bed and look out the window. Sometimes Bobby would swear that he would hear Jack cry in his bed, then falling asleep a few minutes later. Bobby didn't know what to do for his brother. 

On Jack's wall near his window was a collage of pictures. Most were of him and his brothers doing random stuff and having fun, before he was shot and before he was in emotional pain. Jack would stare at the pictures on the wall and try to remember how it felt to be happy and be smiling. The faces on those pictures were only faces, on paper. Jack tried so hard, trying to find a way to be happy again. But one picture made him somewhat happy, he thought he was happy. The picture was of his best-friend named Lucy. Lucy was a little bit younger than him and she was his best-friend since he was a kid. They both had a lot in common: her father hated her and would beat her until she was almost dead. Jack tried to protect her coutnless times, but she would try to live it out on her own.

She wasn't ugly or anything, she was shorter than him with dark-red, dyed hair and green eyes. She dyed her hair when she was fifteen from her golden blond color. She also had freckles all on her body and her skin was rather pale. She had the sensitive skin that would burn out in the sun instead of tan. She wasn't slim like swim models, but she wasn't chubby either. She was in between, which was fine with any girl. She was consious about her body, nor her image. If anyone said something bad about her, she would brush it off her shoulder. Jack like that about her. He amde of started to like her, as more than a friend.

There was a time when Jack would look at Lucy constantly. He thought Lucy had a certain beauty in her that couldn't be found in anyone else. She was rebellious, independent and unique. Jack like independent like her, not wanting to follow the crowd. Being the black sheep in the herd. Both Jack and Lucy would march to the beat of their own drum, that's what made them best-friends. But since Jack's mother was killed, Jack shut Lucy out of his world and went in search for the murderer of his beloved mother. Lucy was the last thing on his mind when he search with his three brothers. But the one day he was shot, Lucy's name came into his mind as he fell to the floor from being shot in the shoulder. He was thinking of where she was and if she was safe. Why was he thinking of her when he hasn't talked to her in months? Her safety was on his mind when he saw in the hospital, why? Was it that she was so precious to him? Or was it that she was the only one in his life that understood him and actually loved him for who he was?

Jack was sunk into his own thoughts when he heard a knock on his window. He looked around at first. It was night and the room was dark. The only light was a bare light bulb on the ceiling, hanging down and swaying with the fan that was roaring in the room. Jack was sitting on his messy bed, leaning up against the wall next to his bed. He was staring at the pictures again. The knock came again and it was louder, coming from the window again like before. Jack got up from his bed and walked over to the window. He opened it and peered out.

He was embraced by the cold wind of the winter night and he shivered. Snow was lightly falling and the street light was blaring in his face from the street. The moon was out and so were some stars in the sky. Jack looked around and then heard something on his left. He looked to his left and saw Lucy on his roof. Lucy smiled at him as she crouched down on her front feet on his roof. She was wearing a warm coat, baggy jeans, boots and gloves with no fingers. Jack was shocked on how much older she looked since he talked to her. Her warm green eyes looked at him, making him feel warmer and whole. Her dyed, red hair was down and in her faec as she pushed her hair from her face. Her freckles were scattered on the bridge of her nose and on her rosy cheeks as she looked at him.

Jack couldn't find any words to say to her, it's been too long since they've talked. Jack smiled and crawled out of his window onto the roof. He stood in front of her as she got up fully from crouching down. They faced each other as if they were strangers. Jack then rushed foward and hugged her tightly in his strong arms. Lucy hugged him back and dug her head into the crook of his neck. Jack felt tears staining his shirt as she stared to cry. Jack started to cry himself and tremble as they hugged. This was too hard for him to handle, holding a friend that he pushed away in emotion and in pain because the death of his mother.

When they pulled away, Jack looked down at Lucy and saw cold tear going down her rosy cheeks. He reched out and whipped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Lucy..." Jack started, but felt her fingertips on his mouth, stopping him.

"I know, I know. It's alright, Jack." Lucy replied in a stammered tone, trying not to cry in front of him.

"No, it's not okay. I pushed you away when I needed you the most, Lucy. I shouldn't of pushed out way, I was being stupid and acting like a bastard." Jack replied as he took her hands in his.

"You needed to be alone Jack. You needed to be with your brothers, not with me. I understand, Jack." Lucy replied calmly as she reached up and touched his face with her hand. She rested her open hand on his cheek. Jack shivered from the touch of her hand.  
She was cold and her fingertips were ice.

"You're...you're cold." Jack replied, taking her hand from his face and he tried to warm them up with his shirt. Lucy smiled and looked down at her hand being warmed by Jack.

"I talked to your brothers the other day." Lucy said aloud from the silence. Jack looked up at her and saw she wasn't lying.

"Jerry told me that you were thinking of me when you got shot. Why were you thinking of me?" Lucy asked in a confused tone. She tooka step toward him, being closer to him. Jack bit his lip and looked bakc at Lucy.

"I was worried about you. I was wondering where you were and if you were safe." Jack replied in a honest tone, "And when I was in the hospital, I couldn't get you out of my head, Lucy. I couldn't sleep without dreaming about you, I couldn't read a book without thinking what book you were reading, I couldn't cry without knowing why you weren't there to be with me."

Jack found himself crying again, seeing tears falling to the rooftop from his blue eyes. Lucy reach up and cupped his face in her hands. Jack looked at her green eyes and she her warmth and beauty.

"Jack, I was worried about you too. I was worried if you were going to do a stupid thing with yourself. I was worried about your health, when you would be up in your room all by yourself." Lucy expplained as she wipped away a tear from his eyes.

"Why are you caring so much for me when I shutted you out?" Jack asked in a stammered tone. Lucy smiled and then leaned into him. She kissed softly him on the lips, feeling his lips quiver on hers. His chapped lips felt rough compared to her soft lips. Jack was shocked from her kiss, but he wrapped his arms arund her waist and pulled her into his embrace. He felt life back into him and he knew why he was thinking of her. He was falling in love with Lucy. Lucy was always on his mind and now he knew that he was in fact in love with her. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck and felt her fingers play with his sandy, blond hair.

When they pulled away, their foreheads touched and they still stayed in their embrace with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Jack just wanted to hold her close, not wanting to let her go. He needed her warmth and her love in his life. He never needed anyone in his life like he needed Lucy. They looked in each other's eyes and held their embrace. Jack reached up from his embrace and touched her cheek, flicking off a fallen snowflake from her cheek. Lucy giggled and took his hand from her face in her hand. She kissed his fingertips gently and softly and felt his rough fingertips on her lips. Jack smiled.

"Please, Jack. Don't shut me out again." Lucy asked aloud in a pleaded tone. Jack nodded his head and kissed her again. But this time, the kiss was more passionate and deeper than the first.

"I'm never gonna shut you out again, for as long as I live. Just don't leave me, Lucy. Please don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone." Jack pleaded as they fell closer in their embrace. Lucy ndoded and rested her head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. The snow fell on the two of them as they held each other for what seem like forever. Jack wrapped his arms around Lucy and felt her warmth in his arms. He felt wanted again, whole and loved. He never wanted to loose Lucy ever again. He knew this from the words he heard from her:

"I'll never leave you, Jack."


	2. Bobby's Birthday with a Shooting Spree

"Don't start Angel not today." Jermiah stated aloud as he was trying to watch TV. Bobby was laying out on the couch,  
Angel was throwing littleplastic pellets at Jerimiah while Jerimiah was sitting on the chair near the fireplace, and Lucy was helping Jack make a cake for Bobby's birthday. Bobby didn't want to throw a drinking paryt or anything that out of orbet, but he did want to have a nice dinner.They had to keep it quiet so Bobby wouldn't know what was going on, but they only _told_ him to stay out of the kitchen all day. Bobby was mad at first, but didn't object. 

"You being a little girl today Jerry?" Angel asked in a laughing tone as he threw another pellet.

"Watch it Angel!" Sofia called from upstairs, "There are ladies in the house you know!"

"Thank you!" Lucy called back in a grin as she looked around the corner from the kitchen. Jack smiled and wrapped a arm around her waist, pulling her back and giving her a kiss on the neck. Lucy giggled and Bobby perked up from his spot on the couch.

"I don't wanna see anything gross in there, keep it clean Eh Jackie Boy?" bobby called from the couch. Jack poked his head out from the kitchen and grin.

"As if you can control yourself Bobby." Jack commented and went back into the kitchen before hearing what Bobby had to say. They kept working on the cake as Jerimiah and Angel wrestled on the ground. Bobby was hooting on Angel and Jerimiah as Sofie came down the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen.

"Boys and being tough." Sofie replied to Lucy as she eyed the boys. Jack smiled and poked Lucy in the side.

"Thanks alot Sofie." Jack replied back to her and smiled. Sofie smiled back and Jack looked back at Lucy.

"You wanna put on the frosting?" Lucy asked aloud to Jack. Jack shrugged and took the chocolate frosting tub and started to put it on evenly. After they made the cake, Bobby got to open some of his presents. Angel got him a new gun to add to his collection and Bobby liked that more than Sofia's humorous card of women. Jerimiah got him a porfolio for his teaching that was also leather.

"You loose that, I'm not buying ya another one, or don't get any bullet holes in it." Jerimiah warned in a stern tone and Bobby laughed. Jack came out with his gift and it was a box wrapped up crappy.

"I see you did the wrapping." Bobby replied in a smirk. Jack shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. Bobby opened the box and saw it was a stack of new t-shirts of Bobby's favorite bands. Bobby smiled and looked at everyone.

"I knew a guy from a clothing store. He hooked me up with some of them." Jack explained as all of the shirts were exaimned. Bobby smiled and got up from his spot and hugged his baby brother tightly. Jack hugged him back and they smiled.

"Thanks fairie." Bobby thanked and then Lucy brought out a package. Bobby gave her a confused looked, it was in the shape of a guitar.

"We both pitched in money to get this thing cleaned up for ya, because I know how long you were eyeing this thing." Jack explained as Bobby took the guitar shapped paackage from Lucy gently and opened the wrapping. The guitar was black with a white plate and a small picture of a skull and crossbones on the neck of the guitar. Bobby's face lit up and he looked at both Jack and Lucy.

"This think is awesome, you didn't have to give it to me." Bobby said aloud at first.

"I have too many anyways, plus I know how much you wanted to learn since you love me _that_ much." Jack replied in a smirk. Bobby placed the guitar over on the couch gently and hugged Jack then Lucy.

"Thanks for the gifts, all of you guys." Bobby thanked the group.Later that night the family sat around the table including Sofie and Bobby was at the head of the table. Lucy dimmed the lights and Jack brought out the chocolate cake with Bobby's name on the top in white frosting. He had on candles around the sides and they were lit. He placed it in front of Bobby and Bobby grinned.

"Don't tell me you made this yourself?" Bobby asked Jack. Lucy walked over and wrapped her arms around Jack from behind, poking her head out from behind Jack.

"I watched, he didn't put anything in." Lucy reassured and ruffled Jack's hair.

"I am impressed!" Jerimiah replied, eyeing the cake closely,"No skulls and crossbones." Jack eyed him and looked at Lucy.

"I was tempted." Jack admitted.

"I looks wonderful Jack." Sofia complimented him in a smile next to Angel. Jack shurgged and smiled.

"Happy birthday big bro." Jack said aloud and smiled. Angel and Jerimiah added in to the 'happy birthday'. Before Bobby could blow out the candles, there was a gunshot far off in the distance. Instantly, Bobby shot up from his spot and so did Jerimiah. Angel and Sofie got up slowly as Lucy turned on the lights. It was silent for another few seconds until another gunshot was heard, but closer. Bobby left the table and grabbed a shotgun from underneath the couch as Angel went for the closet and Jerimiah for the kitchen.  
Jack followed Jerimiah as Bobby loaded the shotgun.

"Sofie, get Lucy out of here and you two stay out of sight until we tell ya otherwise." Bobby ordered as he headed for the front door. Sofie grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her upstairs. Jack went over to Lucy before she went up the stairs and gave her a quick kiss before loading his gun. Angel and Jerimiah followed the other two as Sofie took Lucy upstairs. Lucy and Sofie looked through the nearest window and saw the four brothers walked out onto the street, looking around to se who was shooting. Then one more gunshot was heard and then all saw it coming from the South. A black escalade was coming their way and had a hand outside the car, with a gun. They were shooting at the four brothers as Jack instantly threw up his gun and shot at the car. Bobby propped up the shotgun and took one shot and the window broke. The car stopped and three boys in black hoods over their heads hopped out and were shooting at the brothers. The brothers shot back, injuring one of the boys and killing another. The other two remaning ran off in the opposite direction and the four brothers stopped shooting. Jack and Angel were the first to run inside the house as Bobby stayed outside on the street. Lucy went from the window and was about to go downstairs when Jack was already at the top of the stairs, waiting for her. Lucy trhew her arms around him and hugged him close as he did the same to her. Sofie ran down the stairs to Angel who was in the living room. She hugged him tightly as Lucy let go of the embrace from Jack.

"Did you get hit?" Lucy asked in concern.

"No, no i'm okay." Jack replied out of breath, "Did they shoot at you?"

"We were fine." Lucy reassured him in a shaky smile. Jack smiled and they heard a door opening and closing. Jack pointed his gun towards the bottom of the strairs as he pushed Lucy behind him. Bobby came into view and Jack placed his gun down.

"Who in the hell were they?" Angel asked from the living room. Bobby shrugged and placed his shotgun down on the ground.

"I don't know, but they ruined my birthday. Bastards." Bobby replied in a shrug and walked over to the kitchen. Lucy and Jack walked down the stairs and they went for the kitchen as Bobby hovered over the cake.

"Happy birthday to me." Bobby replied, blowing out the candles.


	3. Sleeping On The Floor With Dried Tears

December came around in the Mercer House and it was already snowing. Jerimiah and Jack got lights up on the house and Bobby got things ready for the dinner. Lucy helped Bobby out with getting the food ready. Sofie was over at her palce with her family this year so she would only visit on Christmas day itself. Bobby asked Lucy if she wanted to stay with them and she agreed. She didn't want to fgo home, not yet. 

Lucy grew up in a family that wasn't loving or caring to her. Her mother died in childbirth with her and her father was a drunk, beating her up all the time and giving her fresh bruises. She didn't live at home much often when she got older and stayed over at her friend's house when she needed to. Jack knew her situation and that she couldn't go home for awhile.

That night, Christmas Eve, Lucy's life changed within minutes of a phonecall. She was helping Bobby washing some dishes in the sink when her cell phone rang from the kitchen table. She picked it up and held the phone to her face.

"Hello?"

"Lucy! Thank god I got a hold of you. It's Sarah, your next-door neighbor"

"What's wrong?"

"It's your father, he got in a car accident while drunk. Lucy...he's dead"  
Lucy didn't say a single word as she fell into kitchen chair in a thump. Bobby stopped washing dishes and saw Lucy, having a worried look on his face. Lucy felt cold and mub all over. She did hate the guy, but for him to be dead and for her not to have a home to go to, that hit her hard.

"Lucy, you there still?"

"Y-yeah, I am."

"I'm so sorry for telling you over the phone. The police want to talk to you about your will that your father left you and what they're going to do with the house." Lucy couldn't take anymore so she hung up the phone and slammed it on the table so hard that the table shook and a fork fell off the table onto the ground. She shot up from her spot and walked over to the stairs.

"Lucy!" Bobby called in concern from the kitchen, but Lucy flew up the stairs and into Jack's room, slamming the door shut and locking it.  
She sat down on the ground against Jack's bed and held her head on her hands. Tears were falling from her eyes and she was crying so hard it made her head hurt too much. She then knew she was a orphan, she had no where else to go or to live and she was only 19. She felt like her whole world was going to crash down and she was going to be alone for the rest of her life. After crying for about a half an hour, Lucy fell alseep on the floor of Jack's room.

A few hours later, Lucy woke up and felt herself being propped up against a body. She looked up and saw it was Jack. Jack was holding her in his arms like holding a baby, and he was propped up against the bed. Lucy looked over at the door and saw it was wide open. Lucy looked over to the window and saw it was already dark and snow as falling heavly. She looked back at Jack and saw him stir. He woke up and rubbed his eyes with his one hand and looked down at Lucy.

"It's my fault." Lucy simply said in a trembled tone.

"What is?" Jack asked back in a groggy tone.

"That my dad's dead. I should of been home with him so that we wouldn't of died." Lucy replied, feeling tears coming down his tears. Jack reached out and whipped away her wet tears gently.

"This is not your fault, Lucy. You were fine and away from any harm when this happened. What would of happen if you were with him when he was drunk? He would of beaten you up and then went out." Jack explained as he looked down at her, "I was so scared for you to get hurt that I just wanted to get you out of there, you know?"

"I know." Lucy replied, resting her head on his chest. Jack held her closely and sighed.

"You know you're staying here for now on right?" Jack asked aloud about a few seconds of silence. Lucy looked up and was about to pbject.

"Bobby told me it was fine. We'll figure out where you can sleep." Jack reassured Lucy and kissed her forehead. Lucy smiled and pointed at the door.

"So how did you get in here without breaking it down?" Lucy asked in a humorous tone. Jack chuckled and sighed.

"Bobby told me you ran upstairs and I saw my door was closed, so I jingle on it and I knew you were in here. I was about to when I knew my mom hid a skeleton key behind one of the pictures on the walls. I opened the door and I saw you were already asleep, so I stayed in here." Jack explained. Lucy smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad to wake up with you holding me like this." Lucy replied in a nervous laugh. Jack laugh along side her and kissed her hair lightly.

"Come on, Bobby's worried sick about you." Jack urged as he was about to get up. Lucy followed suit and they got up together slowly. They walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Angel, Jerimiah and Bobby were sitting around the in the Living room when they both showed up at the bottom of the stairs. Bobby shot up and walked over with concern in his eyes.

"You scare me like that again, I'll have to yell at ya!" Bobby replied in a hushed tone and Lucy just hugged him closely. Bobby hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Lucy apologized in a trembled tone. Bobby rubbed her back gently.

"It's alright, Luce. You're okay now." Bobby replied to her when she pulled away and went back over to Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly.  
Lucy looked up at Jack in a smile as she looked back at Bobby.

"I know I am, Bobby. I know I am."


End file.
